<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bridge by lecastellet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160870">The Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecastellet/pseuds/lecastellet'>lecastellet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecastellet/pseuds/lecastellet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has ADHD. After a life-threatening incident she is being followed and taunted by spirits from the afterlife. With her friend from university, she attempts to contact them and meets both good and evil spirits. The one is trying to keep her safe, but the other try to pull her into the afterlife with them.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I'm working on this as a little project for myself to boost my creativity and overall happiness. I'm an English major and aspiring author, any feedback is greatly appreciated! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I checked the time. 11.32 am, shit. The start of another day that already felt like it was almost over. I rolled out of bed and grabbed some warm socks from my drawer. I would much rather stay in bed for the time being, but getting dragged out by mum wasn’t a great alternative either. I hopped my way down the cold wooden stairs and made my way into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re still up in time to take Benji out for a walk,” mum’s muffled words entered my brain as she chewed on the final bite of her coffee bun. “Don’t forget to cross the sleeping in day from the list. Coffee?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Thanks, mum.” I grabbed the whiteboard marker from the kitchen counter and drew a tick in the ‘sleeping in square’ for this week. That was my mum’s way of keeping the chaos in the house at a minimum. Tony and I were allowed to sleep in one day during the weekend, under the condition that we are up before noon. The other days we had to be downstairs for breakfast no later than 6.30 am, so that we could all have breakfast together as one happy little family. My dad had to leave for work at 7 am, otherwise I think we would all be able to sleep in a little longer on the weekdays. I took a frozen sliced bagel from the freezer and stuck it into the toaster. While waiting for it to cook, I took a large gulp from my coffee, which nearly decided to immediately leave my mouth again and return to the rest of the liquid in the cup. “Jesus Christ—“ I choked. “What kind of sewage did you put in here?” I asked mum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, it’s only decaf,” she replied. “I read that caffeine is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>unhealthy for people like you, I figured it would be best to take you off that stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and emptied the cup in the sink. “Alright, I guess I’ll be sticking to tea in the future.” I spread some jam onto my bagel and shoved it into my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam—“ mum whined, “you know you should take the time to chew your food, it’s better for your digestion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes mother,” I groaned and put my plate and cup into the dishwasher. “I’m gonna go get ready real quick and take Benji out to the park, yeah?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She replied with a simple “okay” and continued working on her crossword puzzle in the paper. I made my way back to my room, and ran into Tony in the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” I greeted him, but he couldn’t be bothered to reply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought. Tony had just turned 16 last month and was starting to grow into the annoying rebel teenager phase. I would like to say that I grew out of mine, but I don’t really think I ever did. I went into my room to change into a more exercise-appropriate outfit and slipped on some trainers. Meanwhile, my phone started buzzing on my nightstand. I unlocked my phone to read the notification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRYN: Hey, any plans for the day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM: About to go on a hike with Benji, wanna tag along?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRYN: :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRYN: I’ll think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM: Didn’t you say you wanted to work out more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRYN: Ok, fine. Pick me up whenever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM: Sure, be there in 15</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shoved my phone into the pocket of my jacket and made my way downstairs. Bryn and I only recently met in university after I switched my major for the third time. After spending all my years in secondary school thinking I was going to have a future career in physics, it ended up not really being my thing. I then switched to archaeology which I ended up hating within the first week, and now I would finally like to believe I am able to settle with a major in English literature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter and snuck out into the garage with Benji. I attached the leash and walked him out to the car. My brother and I were supposed to share this car at some point, but considering he is still too young to drive, it’s technically mine. I let Benji in on the back seat and clipped the seatbelt onto his harness before getting into the driver’s seat and typed Bryn’s address into the navigation system. She lived on the other side of town, but it didn’t take too long to drive there. I fired up the engine and followed the navigation system directing me to her house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The road was packed with traffic. Why on earth did so many people need to be somewhere on a Sunday? I slowed the car down and reached over to the passengers seat to grab my phone from my bag. I opened my messaging app to text Bryn that I was going to be a bit later. I glanced forward to see how much longer this jam was, I guessed it wasn’t going to be speeding up anytime soon. Maybe th— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deafening sound from crashing metal and car horns blasted through my ears, followed by a sharp pain in my back, my ribs and my neck, until I didn’t feel anything anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 message from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 missed call from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 missed calls from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 messages from ‘Bryn’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 missed calls from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 missed calls from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 message from ‘Tony’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 missed call from ‘dad’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 missed calls from ‘dad’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 missed calls from ‘mom’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 missed call from ‘Tony’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Playing voicemail….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heya, it’s me, mum. I haven’t heard from you in a while and I was wondering if you were doing okay! Call me back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam, it’s me again, could you please call me back? It's been an hour and I still haven’t heard anything from you. Please let me know you’re okay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam, please, did I do something wrong? Could you please let me know how you’re doing? It’s almost time for dinner, I thought you weren’t going to be gone for that long. I’m getting worried now. Will you still be joining us? Love you! Call me back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam, please, please… please let me know you’re okay. Your father and I were just watching the news and— I— There has been a pretty major accident on the bridge by the river. I don’t want to jump to conclusions straight away but it would be really great if you could let me know you’re doing okay. Please call me back as soon as you get this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Sambo, this is dad speaking. Your mother is getting pretty worried. You know, I won’t get mad if you’re out having fun and drinking with other people somewhere but it would be cool if you could check in with us, don’t forget about Benji either. Eh— mum made lasagna! It’s pretty great. It would be nice if you could come home soon, we’re leaving you some leftovers to reheat. I’ll— eh, put them in the fridge. You know where to find ‘em.  I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up with a massive headache and felt the drowsiest I had ever been. I blinked my eyes open and soon realised that this was not where I thought I was. The bright industrial light blinded me, and the sound of a constant beeping was audible throughout the room. I looked around and tried to sit up a little, but a sudden sharp pain shot through my spine, like I was being stabbed. I recognised this place, this was the same hospital we went to when Tony fell from the halfpipe while trying to learn how to skate, and ended up breaking his wrist. I reached to my right and pressed the yellow button on the remote. The button I knew would alert one of the staff members. I had a vague idea of what happened, but it would be a great help to have someone go over the details with me. A gentle knock sounded on my door before it opened. “Hello Sam, glad to see you’ve woken up. How are you feeling?” The nurse came in and put a plastic cup filled with water down on the plastic table attached to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, eh— I’m okay, my back hurts a lot though.” I replied. I took a sip from the plastic cup and God never have I enjoyed plain water this much as I have now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse gave a gentle smile and checked my vitals while she asked me about the incident. “That makes sense. Would you say the pain is manageable?” She asked. I nodded. It hurt a lot, but not to the degree where it made me want to scream my lungs out. “How much of what happened are you aware of?” She asked. I closed my eyes and tried my best to recall the details of the accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember going to my friend’s house to take the dog out for a hike, and then there was a bunch of traffic so I wanted to let her know that i was going to be late, so I hit her up with a message and then I think someone crashed into the back of my car and it hurt a lot. That was about it, I think. The nurse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good” she said. “In a way that you are able to recall what happened, of course.” She smiled. “We made a couple of x-rays to make sure that everything is okay on the inside, everything seemed fine except for your spine, mostly just some bruises and sprains. There seems to be a little bit of a crack in one of your ribs, but nothing that won’t be healing properly. The doctors put a metal implant against your spine to give it some support, it took quite the hit for ya,” she explained. “You’re a lucky girl, Sam. Your parents stopped by during visitation hours, but you were still resting. I imagine they will be back tomorrow. Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked. I shook my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” I replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said. “Try to get some rest, your body needs a good amount of sleep to recover. If there’s anything you need, you know how to reach me. On your left is the remote for the  morphine dosage. If you need some extra feel free to up the dose, however we will be monitoring your usage, don’t go too crazy on it” she smiled and left the room. I was glad to have made it out of that accident alive, things could have ended pretty badly if I took her word for it. I yawned and closed my eyes as I could feel myself drift off to sleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was running. I ran and I ran, away from something. My dress caught onto a rock which nearly made me slip. I tried to pull the dress off the rock but it was stuck, as if someone super glued the fabric on there. I kept pulling on the dress, the mesh fabric tore and tore, but it wouldn’t let me free myself. The entity that had been following me finally caught up, it screeched into my ears, until its darkness swallowed me whole. I screamed and tried to stop the darkness from swallowing me, but I couldn’t move. I was trapped, I had nowhere to go.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>